The invention relates to a motor that includes a stator formed to reduce scrap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a C-frame motor and a two bobbin stator for a C-frame motor.
C-frame motors are inexpensive motors that are produced in large numbers for use in a number of low power and torque applications.
Conventional C-frame motors employ stator laminations as shown in FIG. 1. In order to reduce the steel scrap to a minimum, constraints are imposed on some of the dimensions of the magnetic circuit, for example on the length and the width of the I-bar, especially with respect to the dimensions of the window for coils, i.e. the distance between the C-frame legs and the width of the legs themselves. The stator core and a single coil are formed and assembled as shown in FIG. 2.
Major disadvantages of the conventional C-frame motor construction include the limited degrees of freedom in optimally designing the stator core for lowest cost and/or best performance as well as the relatively high winding resistance and high electric wire consumption due to the relatively high mean turn length in the single coil employed.